Genesis the Cat
'Just try to stay out of trouble...' Genesis the Cat~ Sonic Trilogies 1 Genesis Oh, Genesis... Genesis is the emotionless but very powerful one of the Fighters X.D group, being a maroon blooded Keian in all, she can control time and have the ability to teleport. The reason why she is emotionless is unknown to others, but I WILL share the story with you. Backstory She wasn't always like this you know, she was once free spirited type of girl. Her family was rich, but very, very spoiled. By the time she was expected to be able to control time (which is age 12 on average) she was thrown out from disappointment by her parents and left to fend herself. It was just that one night where she made a deal with a salesman was she given that ability, a powerful pocket-watch it was, but it needed something to activate it every 2 months. To make it work she had to... put... a drop of her blood in the center. It hurt, but it was worth it. When she went back to show her parents, she was... shut out. This is where her emotionless state came in... she did eventually find a place to take residence though, so... yea. Abilities *Can teleport (using the watch) *stop, reverse, and forward time (Using the watch) *Can throw knives Strengths The watch It contains most of her abilities Her friends She needs the support, even though it may not... seem like it Weaknesses The Watch Even though it is attached to her by a small blue string, her own weapon can be used against her Poison Even though she can save herself by ex. Cameron the Seedrian's Poison Needles, she can still slip up and get hit Fire Fire is the no. 1 thing that CAN in fact kill her if she slips up on her time stopping abilities. 30 Character Questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? They didn't get along too well, mostly because they were rich brats... AND WHO THROWS THEIR 12 YEAR OLD KID OUT ON THE STREET?!?! 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? The watch I might say... 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? When she first pricked herself to get the watch working, she only has to do it once every 2 months 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? She really doesn't care, she thinks romance is a waste of time anyway 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory All the memories before she was thrown out 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Genesis: I really don't want to talk about it. T_T 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Mint Chip A nice shade of maroon No favorite song No favorite flower 9.) Who does your character trust? Her closest friends 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When she was first given the pocket watch 11.) Is there something you equate with your character? IDK xD 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Well she wasn't very good with electronics, mostly since she was living on the street for a few years 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? She sleeps like a rock, so nothing really changes when she wakes up 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? She hates both extreme cold and hot... 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Ummm... imma say it varies 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Nope 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Usually clean 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Idk really 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Running 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Not that I know of, but she might be scared of weird creepos cuddling next to her in her sleep because of this one ti- nevermind, she would beat me if I said what happened... 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A clock with a knife pointing upwards I think, im not really a brony so idk 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Well she can do that anytime soo... 23.) Is your character superstitious? No 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? She thinks romance is a waste of time... 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby I guess they're normal 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday No favorite comfort food Traveling through time and space No favorite outfit She likes tea (No offence Genesis, but I don't drink tea :P) No favorite season or holiday 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them I can't think of any! >.< 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Idk, BUT DEFINATELY NOT A FREAKING TEEN DRAMA! >.< 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? She smells like... Cat :P (IDK why but I find this a little creepy...) 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Genesis, Hi With Love, SD